Paint Your Words In Color
by Reedafur
Summary: An alphabet drabble series centered around Rane. Each letter has a certain word the drabble is based off of. They vary from their current age and Future!fics. Any characters used besides Blaine and Kurt belong to CP Coulter.Blaine and Kurt belong to Glee.
1. A is for Astrology

"There's the big dipper." Shane lifted his hand from Reed's waist, pointing up to a cluster of stars. Reed rolled off of Shane's chest, laying next to him in the bed of the truck and looking to where he was pointing. He giggled, pointing upwards.

"No, that's the big dipper." Shane stuck his tongue out at him. They lay there in silence for a few minuets before Shane rolled over to face him.

"This is nice don't you think? Just you and me, out in the middle of nowhere on a beautiful night like tonight? It's not half as beautiful as you though." He wrapped an arm around Reed's waist and pulled him closer to him. Reed hummed in approval, nuzzling his face into the taller boys chest to hide his blush. He tilted his chin upwards so that Shane could hear him.

"It is nice. Kind of an interesting way of finding this place though."

"Hey now! The GPS lied to me!" Shane pointed to the cab of the truck and at the accused GPS system. He felt the smaller boy shake his head.

"No, I'm sure you just got lost. It's ok though. I like it out here, it's nice to get away from the city sometimes." He wrapped his arms around Shane's waist, looking up at the twinkling stars. "I love you." Reed started tracing patterns into Shane's lower back as he buried his face into Reed's curls, breathing in the smell of his expensive shampoo.

"Love you too."


	2. B is for Bun

_**AN: I forgot to put this at the front of A, so I'll just leave this here. None of these were betaed. I typed these up on my phone over the past month as something to do for my followers on tumblr because I felt horrible that I couldn't update Almost Easy. I now have my laptop back, and I'm currently working on the next chapter of that story.**_

_**If there are any warnings, like for smutt, I'll put them in the authors notes before the drabble. I'll also do the same thing for future fics. **_

_**Speaking of which, this is a future fic!**_

Shane rolled to the edge of the couch when he heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table. Reed was currently out with Kurt, shopping at some big sale so he figured it was just him letting him know that they would be late for dinner. He picked up his phone and saw that he had a text from Julia, his and Reed's surrogate mother, saying 'Call me when you can, it's urgent!' Shane sat up and pressed the call button next to Julia's name. They had just gone to the doctor with her last month when they finally decided they wanted a child. While there, the doctor said that there could be a chance that she may not become pregnant even with the implanting. After talking it over with Julia, they went through with it. The doctor said it would be a few weeks before they would know if she was pregnant so they had been on pins and needles waiting for news. Shane's thoughts were cut short when the ringing on the line stopped.

"Shane! Are you there?" he nodded before he remembered that he was on the phone.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Shane bit his bottom lip, trying to remember to breathe normally. He heard Julia sigh, before hearing her let out a watery laugh. Shane went numb. Julia was crying, that wasn't a good sign. "Julia? Talk to me, what happened?" He fought to keep his own voice steady while mentally preparing himself for the bad news.

"I-I'm pregnant Shane! It worked! You're going to have a baby-" she cut off with another watery laugh before squealing into the phone. "Is Reed there? Oh I'm just so happy it worked! I've already called the doctor and I go in tomorrow for them to check on everything, I want you and Reed to come with me. Shane?" Shane sat there, speechless. He was going to be a dad. Him and Reed were going to be dads! He felt warm tears sliding down his face and that snapped him out of his trance.

"I'm here… Oh my God. Julia I'm going to be a dad!" Julia started laughing again.

"I'll take that as a yes to you and Reed being there tomorrow?" Shane was about to answer when he heard the door open, Kurt and Reed's voices filling the room.

"Yes, we'll be there! Gotta go, Reed just got home. Thank you so much Julia."

"No problem Shane." Shane waited till he heard the click of her hanging up before he stood up, looking at the two that just walked into the room.

"Shane? What's wrong?" Reed's face fell at the sight of Shane's tears. Shane shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Julia has a bun in the oven." he giggled a little, euphoria spreading throughout him. Kurt's eyes bugged as his jaw dropped, but Reed looked at him in confusion.

"Shane, why would you be crying over Julia baking?" Shane shook his head, smiling even brighter. Kurt looked at Reed, mouth still slightly open.

"Reed… That's not what he means." Kurt looked to Shane as he stepped forward, grabbing Reed's hands.

"Reed sweetie, we're having a baby." They both watched as Reed blinked in confusion, the reality of what Shane had said slowly hitting him. His eyes grew huge as he took the information in. After about a minuet he looked down at his feet.

"Really?" Reed looked back up at Shane, tears in his own eyes. He sniffled, pulling a hand away from Shane's to wipe his nose. Shane bent down, resting his forehead against his.

"Really."


	3. C is for Cunt

_**AN: Future fic**_

The door to the apartment burst open as Reed Van Kamp stormed in, fuming and muttering under his breath.

"Reed? Babe what's wrong?" Shane peeked his head around the doorway from where he was cooking in the kitchen. He watched as Reed threw his bag into a corner.

"The nerve of that woman! I can't believe this! That-that…" his hands flew to his hair, tugging on his curls. "That cunt!" Shane's eyes bugged as he watched the scene before him. He checked the timer on the stove and made sure nothing was going to boil over before making his way over to Reed, pulling him into his arms.

"Shh. What's got you so worked up that you're using language I would only expect out of an angry pre-teen?" He pulled Reed over to the chair in the corner of the living room, ignoring his noises of protest before pulling him down into his lap. Reed huffed and crossed his arms, mumbling under his breath again. Shane just shook his head and rubbed his hip. "You'll feel better if you talk about it, you know you will." Reed just sat there, refusing to talk. After about a minuet he relaxed into Shane's arms.

"This new intern mom has. I had to talk to mom about something an she wouldn't let me into her office because our 'meeting'" he uncrossed his arms and used his fingers to air quote, "wasn't scheduled into the books." Reed twisted in his arms to face him. "Does she not know who I am?" he asked incredulously. "I don't need an appointment to speak with my own mother!" Shane smiled softly at him.

"No, you don't. But didn't you just say yourself that she's new?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think she's been there for a week now." Shane ran his fingers through his golden curls.

"Maybe she's just scared of getting in trouble for not doing as she was told to do." Reed's jaw dropped slightly.

"Why are you taking her side?" Shane shook his head.

"I'm not. Just think about it for a minuet. You remember how nervous your mom made you in high school, now imagine if you were in this girls shoes, interning for the biggest woman in fashion, knowing if you screwed up even one little thing you could loose your internship." Reed's face fell and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I never thought of it like that." Shane pulled him closer to him, kissing the top of his head.

"You were just frustrated. How about you invite her to take her lunch break with you tomorrow and talk to her about it?" He felt Reed nod his head against his chest and he scooped him up, earning a squeal from the smaller boy.

"Shane! What are you doing?" He sat him down at the bar and moved back to the stove, with ten seconds left on the timer. Shane turned off the oven and stove before grinning to Reed.

"Dinner time!"


	4. D is for Distance

_**AN: Future fic in which Shane's dance company is on tour. **_

Reed had just started to doze off into a fitful sleep when he heard his phone buzz on the pillow next to him. He reached out to grab it after it continued to buzz. Reed looked at the screen and saw Shane's name. He pressed 'Accept' as he wiped away the tears that had started falling again.

"H-hello?" he winced at how pathetic his voice sounded. Reed heard some shuffling and what sounded like a door closing before Shane finally spoke.

"I-we just got to the hotel." Reed sniffled before wiping his eyes and nose, rolling over onto his side. He pinned the phone between his ear and the pillow before hugging Shane's pillow to his chest.

"Everything work out f-fine? You get there without any problems?" Shane sighed into the phone, trying to stay strong, but he was slowly breaking at the sound of Reed's voice. He looked down at the parking lot below the balcony of his and his roommates room.

"We got here just fine. Tomorrow's our first practice and Friday we perform. Then it's off to the next city." He sat down in one of the plastic sun chairs that was laying out. Reed started to toy with the edge of the pillowcase in his arms.

"I miss you already." Reed sniffed and hiccupped at the same time, wiping his face on the corner of the blanket. He mentally reminded himself that he would need to wash the bed sheets tomorrow at this rate, but that just made the tears fall harder at the thought of washing away Shane's scent. Shane heard Reed's breakdown and his own tears started to cloud his vision.

"Reed baby. I d-don't have to stay." Shane brushed his hand across his eyes roughly.

"No. I'm ok, I promise. I want you to do this." Reed sat up, moving to sit in the middle of both their spots on the bed. "It's just for the s-summer, I'll be fine. It's just going to take awhile to…Get used to." Shane looked into the room, his roommate motioning to him that it was close to lights out.

"I love you, don't ever forget that. I have to go in a little bit because of lights out, but I'll call you as soon as I get up for breakfast tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Shane chewed on the inside of his cheek, not wanting to leave Reed in the state he was currently in.

"I love you too, and it's not like I won't see you until the tour's over. I'll see you when you stop in New York." Reed laid back down on Shane's side of the bed and cuddled his pillow again. "Shane?"

"Yeah?" Shane looked at the time, only having a few minuets left.

"Will you sing me something?"

"Anything for you." He thought for a second before singing softly.

"_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?" _

Shane heard Reed breathing softly into the phone, letting him

know he had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and stood up to go into the room. "Sweet

dreams."


	5. E is for Exercise

_**AN: Future fic**_

"Where're you taking Coco and Dolce?" Shane looked up from his laptop to Reed, who was standing at the door with the huge St. Bernard and a small chocolate brown Laberdoodle puppy, leashes in hand.

"The vet said that it would be a good idea to take them out to the park together, give them a chance to bond outside of the apartment." He bent down to pet Dolce, who was hiding behind his leg and staring up at Coco. Shane stood up and toed on his shoes.

"Let me grab a jacket and I'll come with you." Shane eyed the two dogs. "It might be safer if I go, you know, just incase one of them gets overexcited." He pulled his university sweatshirt out of the hall closet and walked over to Reed, taking the smaller dogs leash and letting Reed take Coco. They walked hand in hand to the elevator and watched as Coco started sniffing timid Dolce.

"I bet he's terrified. Being taken from his family and put in a new one with a dog bigger than himself." Reed nodded in agreement.

"Coco just wants to play. It's been awhile since she's been a puppy herself." The elevator door opened and they walked out, thanking the man that held the huge door open for them. As they neared the park, Shane nudged Reed with their joined hands and nodded down. Reed smiled as he saw Dolce walking closer to Coco. They finally reached the park and Reed unclipped Coco's leash, letting her run off and explore.

"Do you think we should let him off the leash just yet?" They both looked down at Dolce, who had taken to hiding between Shane's legs. Reed shook his head.

"Let's just walk around with him and let him get used to things for awhile." Shane nodded and they continued down the sidewalk. Coco trotted through the trees, occasionally running up to them and jumping on Reed. Every time she neared them, Dolce hid behind Shane. All the sudden he saw a squirrel, but just as he started after it he stopped after seeing Coco chase after it. Shane and Reed both watched as Dolce stood, then sat, then stood again.

"What is he-" Reed was cut off as Dolce took off, pulling Shane with him towards Coco and the squirrel. "Shane!" Reed ran after them, stumbling over a few tree roots before he made it to the tree that Shane was pulled to. He bent slightly, grabbing at his side and breathing slightly harder than normal.

"Look! They're finally getting along!" Shane jumped up and down at the sight of Coco and Dolce, who had given up on the squirrel and were now chasing each other around. Reed shook his head before leaning against Shane.

"Well-" he took another deep breath before continuing, "at least they are getting along now. At my expense of course." Shane just laughed, pulling him over to a bench and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist.

"At least you can say you got in a workout today." He grinned when Reed elbowed him, watching the two dogs play.


	6. F is for Footsies

_**AN: Ok, so this one isn't smutt, but it is suggestive. Putting up a warning just incase some of you don't want to read it. Future fic.**_

Shane was currently sitting behind Reed at some fashion show his mom couldn't attend. Thanks to some mistake in the seating chart, he was stuck at a boring fashion show and couldn't even sit next to his boyfriend. He watched as models started walking down the catwalk and he slowly slumped down into his chair. Shane gave up on watching the show and started to play with his phone. After a few rounds of Angry Bird, he was bored again.

He looked up at the back of Reed's head and had to resist the urge to play with his curls. Shane looked down at his feet, and saw that he could see Reed's feet. Smirking, he slipped off his shoe and slipped his foot under the chair. He bit the inside of his cheek, suppressing a laugh when Reed practically shout out of his chair when his foot finally found the smaller boys ankle. A few seconds later he felt his phone buzz.

'_What do you think you are doing?~R' _Shane chuckled softly, running his foot up Reed's leg. He watched as his boyfriend went ridged before typing out his reply.

'_Footsies. Ever heard of it?;)-S' _He heard the smaller boy huff as he continued to play with his leg. Shane felt his phone buzz again and picked it up.

'_This isn't fair~R' _Reed turned in his seat to glare at him. He just smiled innocently and Reed turned back to watch the show.

'_How is it nor fair baby?-S' _Shane decided to kick it up a notch and slipped his toes under the bottom of Reed's pants. Reed jerked his leg away and Shane watched as Reed rearranged himself in the chair, crossing his legs. Shane slumped back in his seat and started sulking at the loss of his only entertainment. After a few minuets passed, he saw that his phone was lit up with a new message.

'_Because we are in the middle of a fashion show and you are giving me inappropriate thoughts. That's why.~R' _Shane's eyes grew darker as he typed out his reply.

'_Just wait, after this is over I'll make sure that you're stuck in bed for the weekend, because after I'm done with you tonight you won't be able to walk straight;) think about that for the rest of the show-S' _He pressed send, eyes glued on Reed. A few seconds later Reed squirmed in his seat, and Shane smirked. Tonight was going to be a good night after all.


	7. G is for Game

"Hey Reeeed!" Shane came running into the dorm Reed and Kurt shared, diving onto the bed that Reed was currently studying on. Reed closed his book and rolled over to face him.

"Yes Shane?" Reed propped his chin up on his pillow, looking up at his boyfriend. Shane grinned, tilting his head slightly.

"Guess what?" He started bouncing and Reed had to put his hand on Shane's shoulder to get him to stop.

"What?" Shane rolled across the bed to where he was laying across Reed's back.

"You just lost." He began to laugh as Reed started squirming under him, trying to get out from under him before he could say what he knew was coming.

"Shane I swear if you say what I think you're going to say I'll-"

"You just lost the game!" Reed finally wiggled his way out from under Shane and proceeded to cover the taller boys face with a pillow.

"I swear, me and Kurt are the only sane people in this house." He pulled the pillow off Shane, looking at him with slightly annoyed eyes. Shane then proceeded to tackle Reed into the mattress, nuzzling the ticklish spot on his neck. "Shane- Shane! St-stop it!" he managed to giggle out.

"You still love me though!"


	8. H is for Hot

"Blaine, your brother is not allowed to watch TV anymore." Reed stood in Blaine's doorway, arms crossed and hip cocked slightly.

"Why are you suddenly referring to him as 'my brother' again?" the shorter boy opened his mouth to answer when Shane popped up behind him, face scrunched up and a pair of huge glasses on.

"THAT'S HOT!" Blaine buried his face into his hand in embarrassment as Reed hit his head against the door.

"Oww…" he rubbed the red patch that was starting to blossom onto his forehead before elbowing Shane in the stomach. "This is why!" Reed motioned to Shane. "I think he's been watching Paris Hilton, and I swear if he says 'that's hot' one more time I might go insane! Or disown him as my boyfriend." He turned to look at Shane, who just scoffed and flipped his hair.

"Like, you can't do that, what would you be without me? Duh." Blaine stared at his brother, slightly amazed and disturbed at how well he could mimic Hilton's voice. He walked over to Reed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Just threaten to delete all the dance shows off of the DVR downstairs, that should get him to snap back to…" He gave Shane a once over before facing Reed again. "Well, what you would call normal, I guess." Shane's face fell.

"No!" He pulled the sunglasses off, throwing them in Blaine's direction before falling to his knees in front of Reed. "Please! I'm begging you, don't delete them! I'm sorry!" Reed looked down at Shane in awe, blinking a few times before looking back to Blaine.

"That's all it took? Really?" Blaine laughed, moving towards his desk.

"You learn a few things after living with him long enough." Shane tugged on the hem of Reed's pants to get his attention. He looked back to Shane, who had his bottom lip stuck out and huge puppy dog eyes. Reed sighed, rolling his eyes and trying his best to look annoyed.

"I guess you're forgiven." Shane bounced back up, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "But if I hear you use that God awful voice again, you can just say goodbye to Dancing With The Stars."


	9. I is for Icepop

"Reed! Are you in here? The Tweedles said yo-" Shane rounded the doorway of the kitchen, almost killing over on the spot when he found Reed. Said boy was bent over the sink with a Rainbow Pop stuck in his mouth.

'_A Rainbow Pop! Really? I mean how much gayer can you get? And the way he has his mouth wrapped arou-'_ a muffled yell and a loud bang snapped Shane from his overrunning train of thought. Reed was looking up at him, trying to get his attention, banging his hand on the counter. He huffed as he turned off the water before tilting his head back slightly, keeping the popsicle in his mouth.

"Iffs suuct to muh tuum!" Shane's eyebrows knitted together.

"Do what? Take that thing out of your mouth, I can't understand you." He watched as Reed stomped his foot and growled, actually growled at him!

"I haant!" Reed closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose before reaching out with his free hand, yanking Shane towards him. "Iiis," he took his hand off of Shane and pulled his bottom lip down, "Stuuct to muhh tuum!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh my gosh Reed I'm so sorry! Here," He moved Reed back to the sink, grabbing a paper towel and folding it a few times before running it under the water. Once it was soaked all the way with warm water he stood there for a second, unsure of what to do next. "Umm… Should I do this or do you want to…?" Reed just rolled his eyes at him, taking the paper towel. He stuck his tongue out, patting at the edges of the ice pop where it was undeniably stuck. After a few seconds Shane saw his tongue and the popsicle slowly separate. The smaller boy shook his head as he threw away the paper towel.

"Well at least you figured out what was up the second time I said it." He pursed his lips, eying the popsicle as if it were planning his demise. "Do you want this? I think my tongue has had enough frostbite for one day." Shane shook his head a little too eagerly.

"No! No, I don't want it. I-I'm sure it's thawed out enough by now. It won't stick again. Just, you know, eat it." Reed's head slowly tilted to the side, watching Shane as he bounced up and down and eyed himself with a weird look.

"Uhh, sure. I guess I shouldn't waste it." He started to lick the pop, walking out of the kitchen as he did. Shane groaned as he watched Reed licking the popsicle, still standing next to the sink, daydreaming about the things Reed could possibly be capable of with that mouth of his. "Are you coming?" He jumped, Reed's voice snapping him back.

"Coming! I'm coming with you, wait for me! I wanna watch you… I mean, I want to work on homework with you!" He yelled as he chased after Reed.


	10. J is for Japanese

"You're telling me that you've never been to a sushi house? Not even hibachi?" Shane shook his head as he fiddled with the wrapper on his chopsticks.

"Nope." He grinned, bouncing in his side of the booth. "This is the first time." Their waiter returned with their food, setting the huge plate in between them. Shane ripped his chopsticks open and prodded at the wasabi. Reed giggled at his enthusiasm as he opened his own chopsticks, pulling them apart and settling them on the plate before reaching out to grab Shane's wrist.

"Hold on silly. Here." He took the chopsticks out of his hand, pulling them apart before giving them back and picking up his own. "Ok, so you hold them like this." Reed moved his hand closer to Shane's so that he could see what to do.

"Like this?" Shane waved his hand around after figuring out the proper way to hold the thin sticks. The blonde nodded as he set his chopsticks back down and placed his fingers onto Shane's hand, moving his thumb and pointer.

"It's kind of like holding a pencil, except don't move your whole hand. Just move these two fingers." He grabbed his own chopsticks, picking up a piece of sashimi and popping it into his mouth. Shane looked around the plate for something simple, wanting to play it safe since he still wasn't sure on how sushi tasted. He found one that looked pretty innocent and picked it up. About an inch off the plate his fingers slipped, sending the sushi back down to the plate and one of the chopsticks flying into Reed's lap.

"Uhh…" Shane looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You… Didn't see that. Wow, that's embarrassing. I can't believe that just happened. Oh gosh I bet I look ridiculous right now, and I'm probably embarrassing you. Maybe I should just mash it up and eat it with a fork, kinda like a sala-" He looked down, eyes slightly going cross eyed looking at Reed's finger, which was resting on his lips. Shane watched as he picked the chopstick off his lap, setting it down on a napkin before pulling the other out of Shane's hand and setting it next to it's partner.

"Shane, you're fine. It's your first time eating with chopsticks. I don't expect you to become a pro at eating with them after your first try." Reed picked up the piece that Shane dropped, holding it up to his mouth. "Well? Eat it." His cheeks were bright pink as he looked to Shane expectantly. Shane looked from the sushi to Reed a few times before grinning and leaning in to eat the sushi.

"You know, this is sorta romantic. You feeding me something I've never tried before." He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"Shane!" Reed reached over the table and smacked his shoulder lightly, blushing hard before mumbling "Mood killer."


	11. K is for Kitty

_**AN: Future fic! Daddy Rane:D Tell me what you think about Julie because I was thinking of doing a story based off of this drabble.**_

"You know, this was your favorite movie when you were little." Shane lifted _Monsters, INC. _from the pile of DVD's that Julie had picked out to take back with her to Walcott at the end of the week. "You even named your first cat 'Kitty' and colored her purple and blue with your dad's paints."

"DAAADDY! I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a senior that's going to be graduating in a few months!" She huffed, stuffing her hands into her dad's old Dalton sweatshirt. She had found it earlier that day digging through the attic and claimed it was hers now and that 'vintage was cool.' Reed peeked out of the kitchen where he was mixing a bowl of brownies.

"Says the girl that just squealed 'Daddy' and came home for spring break because she was homesick." Reed went back into the kitchen to finish the brownies.

"I still have time to meet the others in Cali, you know." She rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch dramatically. "Because, you know, me and my friends would totally go MTV crazy for spring break. It wouldn't even be crazy for us, we do this kind of stuff every night at school. We're lucky if we make it back to our own dorm after a night of partying." Julie flourished her hand and Shane watched her with an amused look. "Sometimes the party's get so crazy that you wake up with animals in the house. It's not strange to wake up with a chicken in your bed. It's just a fact of life." Shane snorted before sitting down on her legs, pinning her to the couch and tickling her.

"I know for a fact that none of that is true." Reed walked up behind the couch, keeping a distance as his husband and daughter squirmed on the couch.

"DADDY! Stop it! Not fair, you weigh more than me!"

"I think you would have gotten away with that story had me and your dad hadn't just showed you music we listened to as kids." Shane smirked as he stuck his hands under her sweatshirt, tickling her sides.

"Dad! Get off of me!"

"I distinctly remember showing you a certain Katy Perry video, and it sounds like that's what you were talking about." Reed moved closer, pulling Shane's hands away from Julie.

"And if you were out partying like you 'say' you are," he air quoted himself," then I believe me and your father would have gotten a call from your dance instructor, because we both know you can't walk straight the morning after you drink and considering dance is your first class." Reed looked at her knowingly and she shot up, looking from Daddy R to Daddy S.

"What do you mean?" Shane grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him to make room for Reed on the couch.

"You really didn't think the twins wouldn't tell us about you and Alex getting into their alcohol cabinet the last time you stayed with them?" Julie bit her lip and looked down at her lap. Shane tucked his fingers under her chin, pulling her face to look at him.

"Now, me and daddy are mad about this," he looked to Reed, who took over.

"But we understand that you're at that age where you are going to try new things. Me and your dad have been in high school before, we know how it is." Reed brushed her bangs from her eyes and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen out of embarrassment of being caught.

"We went to school with the twins, believe us when we say we've been there. We're glad you were responsible enough to drink in their home and not in public, but we aren't thrilled that you were drinking with Alex by yourselves." Julie nodded, still worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Alcohol makes you…" Reed thought for a moment, looking for the right word. "More exuberant than you normally are sober. You make decisions without putting much thought into it. And drinking with your boyfriend at his house could definitely lead to stuff that could put a strain on your relationship." Julie looked up, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Dad we didn't do anything like that! I swear!" Shane held up his hand before speaking.

"We didn't say you did, we just want you to know what can happen if your not careful."

"Now with that being said, you two better be using protection when or if you two are doing anything." Reed looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my gosh, yes daddy's! I'm still taking my birth control if that's what you wanted to know and just to make you two feel better," she sighed, flipping her hair out of her face. "We are no where near doing what you two are thinking of." The oven went off and she jumped off the couch, running to the kitchen. "I got it!" Shane looked at Reed in amusement.

"Well at least there's no sex going on." Reed rolled his eyes as Shane moved to sit on his lap and kiss him.

"Shane, we were that age once, there's a ton of things they could be doing without having sex, if you don't remember what we did in high school." Shane chuckled before moving to kiss Reed's jaw.

"Eww! I can still hear you two! I don't need to know this stuff!"

_**AN: If you couldn't figure it out, Alex is the Tweedles adoptive son.**_


	12. L is for Lego

"What was your favorite toy when you were little?" Reed looked up from his homework to see Shane staring at him from across the table.

"You're supposed to be studying for a test, not trying to get me to play twenty questions." He looked back down to his book, trying to find where he had left off reading.

"Come on," Shane stretched out across the table, easily reaching Reed's book and pulling it away. "It's a simple question. What was your favorite toy?" Reed reached for the book, but Shane just laid it in the seat next to him. "Please?" Reed rolled his eyes, propping his arm up on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"Is it a life or death question?" he arched an eyebrow as he watched Shane, who sat there debating on his answer.

"Yes." Reed exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back to his boyfriend.

"Shane?"

"Yes?" Shane looked up at him with huge puppydog eyes and his resolve broke.

"I had this kaleidoscope that I would play with a lot because of the different colors and patterns. I would try and paint what I saw with my finger paints, but I always accidentally shake it and loo-" he stopped talking when Shane started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Shane just shook his head, grinning.

"That sounds like such a you thing to do." Reed looked slightly offended. "No! Not like that." he reached across the table and took Reed's hands in his. "It's cute. I like it." Reed blushed, staring at their hands.

"What was your favorite toy?" Shane started laughing again, shaking the table slightly.

"Legos. But I never did anything artistic with them, unless you call stepping on them and falling while dancing around artistic. Mom took them away after about the fourth twisted ankle and that one time I stuck one up my nose.." Reed stared at him. "What? What did I do?"

"Shane, what would possess you to stick a Lego up your nose?" Shane shrugged.

"I dunno, I was like, five when I did it!" Reed just shook his head as he started to laugh.

"You're the reason the put age limits on toys now and days."


	13. M is for Masturbation

_**AN: So this one, as you can tell by the name, is rated M.**_

Reed turned the water on, letting it warm as he stripped out of his shirt and boxers. He stuck his hand under the spray, making sure the water wasn't still cold before stepping in and shutting the clear glass door behind him. He sighed, the water sliding down his back as he reached for his shampoo, knocking down Shane's body wash I the process.

"Crap." Reed bent down, picking up the body wash and setting it back in place and grabbing his bottle of shampoo. He poured some into his hand and started to scrub at his curls, thinking about his date with Shane later that night. He had asked Reed if he was up to trying this new cafe after he got home from dance rehearsal and of course he agreed. Reed rinsed the shampoo away, slipping slightly in the suds before gaining his balance by grabbing the small metal bar that held his washrag.

"Well that was close." Reed shook his head as he grabbed his conditioner and massaging it into his scalp, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries. He let it sit for a few minuets before rinsing it out of his blonde curls. He stood under the water for a few minuets just relishing the feel of the patterned spray. After awhile he decided that it was probably close to when Shane would be getting home and Reed knew that he would want to get his own shower before heading out. He reached for his body wash, knocking over Shane's again as he did so.

"Damn it" he bent down to pick it up, the smell hitting his nose as he realized the cap had popped open. Reed closed his eyes as he breathed in the smell he had grown to know as the smell of his boyfriend. He looked down at the bottle, debating if he should use it instead of his own. Before he could change his mind he squeezed some out onto his hand, setting the bottle back down and lathering his hands together, rubbing the wash up his arms. The smell was intoxicating and making Reed's head reel in wanting. He started moving his hands across his chest and neck, suddenly wishing Shane was there to help him with his growing problem. His hands started drifting lower until they had reached his already half hard cock, moaning deep in the back of his throat as he stroked himself to full hardness, imagining it was his boyfriends hand working his hand around his throbbing erection.

"Fuuck" he leaned his head back, mouth open slightly as he sped up his movements. "Oh..mmm… Shaane"

"God you're so hot." Reed's eyes shot open as his body twisted, seeing Shane in the shower with him. He let out an embarrassing squeak as he lost his footing and started to fall.

* * *

><p>Shane walked into the apartment, setting his bag by the door and glancing around.<p>

"I'm gonna get a quick shower before we go out, give me a few minuets!" he called out, hoping Reed had heard him before he headed towards the bedroom. When he reached the room he saw the bathroom door cracked open and heard water running. Shane shrugged, stripping out of his sweaty shirt and shorts, deciding he would just use the guest bathroom instead. Once in the other bathroom he realized they were out of shampoo so he made his way to the bathroom Reed was in to grab the extra out from under the sink. He slipped through the cracked door and reached for the cabinet door.

"Fuuck" Shane looked up, confused as to why Reed was cussing like that and his jaw dropped at the sight, brain short circuiting. There stood his boyfriend, getting off in the shower. It's not like he hasn't seen Reed naked before, he had. Loads of times and their sex life was amazing if you asked Shane, but he's never seen Reed touch himself and just WOW. He smirked, leaning up and slipping out of his boxers before quietly sneaking into the shower. To be honest, he felt kinda bad for letting Reed think he was alone but that thought was ended at the next thing to escape his boyfriends mouth.

"Shaane" he lost it. Hormones taking full control he stepped closer to Reed.

"God you're so hot." his voice startled the small boy and he reached out, pulling him flush against himself to keep him from falling.

"Shane! W-what? Oh m-my.." he watched as Reed stuttered and turn dark red. "How… How long have you been here?" Reed looked around, anywhere except to Shane.

"Long enough." Shane lifted hand to Reed's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Do you realize exactly how hot you looked? Reed, oh my God that was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Reed chewed on his bottom lip and blushed even harder.

"I..I umm…" Shane smirked before pressing his lips to Reed's.

"Wanna finish what you started? We can always be late to dinner." He nipped at Reed's lips, earning a small moan.

"….Please?"

"Whatever you want babe."


	14. N is for Nutella

Shane skipped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Reed's waist.

"Watcha doing?" He peeked over the blonde's shoulder, eying the jar of Nutella that was sitting open next to the stove.

"Kurt was telling me about how he made Nutella crepes for his home economics class before he transferred and I wanted to try it." Reed slid the thin pancake-looking things out of the pan and onto a plate.

"Smells good." he stuck his finger in the jar, getting a huge dollop before Reed took it back, frowning at him.

"Will you just wait one minuet? I'm almost done with them." He spooned out some nutella and drizzled it on top of the crepes before sticking the spoon into his mouth. Moving around the taller boy, he put everything back in its original place. He reached into the silverware drawer pulling out another spoon and handing it to Shane. "Now you can try it, because I put enough nutella in there that you should have a sugar high for a week."

"I love you." Shane walked over to table Reed had set the plate down and scooped a piece up into his mouth. "Ohmygoshthesesareamazing!" he picked up a bigger piece and shoved it into his mouth.

"Calm down there tiger." Reed sat down next to Shane, trying his own piece. "These are actually pretty good." He looked over at Shane, who had almost finished his crepe. "Eat, not inhale." leaning over the plate, he swiped his finger across his chin to wipe away the nutella that had fallen. "What am I going to do with you?" Shane grinned, a bit of nutella still on his lips.

"Love me"


End file.
